


Heart Beats Fast

by wintercrystal



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Wedding, husbands!klaine, klaine as husbands, wedding reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt's pretty sure that his son is gonna give him a heart attack, pulling such a stint on his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beats Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted: Burt and Kurt talk (shortened prompt)

“Oh God, my heart can’t take this crap.”

“ _Burt_.”

“Figure of speech, Carole.” Burt gave her a look, “cut me some slack, it’s my first time officiating.”

“Still.” She tsked and swatted his arm.

“Hey you see Kurt anywhere? He said that he wanted to give my outfit one last check before I have to get up there.”

“No, I haven’t. That’s funny. Must be with Blaine.” Her comment made Burt snort, and just then, his phone vibrated with a text. “Speak of the devil.”

_Please don’t freak out. Love you, see you in a bit! -Kurt_

“Freak out? The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Well you aren’t really subtle with your panicking, throwing out multi-syllable words like  _speechifying_.” Carole hummed, a cheeky smile blooming on her face.

“C’mon.”

“Sure, I’ll just be  _philosophizing_ right here.”

“Oh shush and kiss me, woman.” He snuffed, and Carole let out a laugh before pecking him on the cheek.

“Mr Hummel, we’re about to start, so would you follow us to the stage?” Artie said as he wheeled forward.

“Gotcha.” He nodded, turning to Carole and kissing her on the cheek once more before following Artie.

“Hey, you seen Kurt anywhere?”

“No, sir.”

* * *

“Kurt!”

Everyone had retreated to the dance floor, swaying and dancing along to the song that the New Directions were performing. Kurt spun around from where he and Rachel were talking quietly by one of the pillars, hands laced together. “Dad?”

“What was this? Are you trying to give me a heart attack, kid? Because you damn well brought me close to one.” Burt frowned, stopping in front of them and crossing his arms.

“I’ll see you both later.” Rachel murmured quietly, slinking away to give them their privacy.

“Wh-what? Are you-” Kurt stammered worriedly, hands grasping his father’s arms.

“Figure of speech, Kiddo. I swear, you and Carole,” he shook his head, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was kind of a spur of the moment thing.” Kurt said softly, turning his gaze to the floor, and Burt’s heart softened.

“Hey, don’t get yourself down. I’m just a little surprised and a tad bit hurt that you didn’t tell me first,” Burt nodded, clapping a hand on his son’s shoulder, “but don’t you for a second think that I’m not bursting through the roof with happiness for you and Blaine.”

With that, Kurt looked up to meet his father’s eyes, and they both laughed as Burt pulled him into a tight hug.

“I love you, Kiddo.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

“Now c’mon, you got to dance at least one song with me. I hope I still remember how to from my wedding.” Burt smiled as they pulled away and tugged his son to the dance floor. Luckily for both of them, he did remember how to dance.

As soon as the song was over though, Burt felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Blaine. Oh god, he had a son in law. Oh who was he kidding, Blaine was always like another son to him.

“May I cut in?” Blaine asked, hand still on his shoulder and offering his other to Kurt. Kurt who was staring lovingly at his husband and then back at his father.

“Sure, Bud.”

And he stepped back, watching them both wrap their arms around each other, talking in hushed tones and giggling when the music started back up.

A memory suddenly flashed past his mind. That night. At the football game. When Kurt had won McKinley their only game. The crippling nervousness that had been immediately replaced by an overwhelming sense of pride that had rushed through him.

_"That’s my boy!"_ He remembered shouting, grabbing whoever that was closest to him to scream that that was his son.

And now watching Kurt dance with his husband -god that was gonna need time set in- arms looped around the other and staring lovingly at each other’s eyes, he felt his heart swell ten times bigger. Kurt got married to the man that he loved. He was happy. He made it.

“That’s my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> can be found on my tumblr  
> singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/111714696631/heart-beats-fast


End file.
